Organic matter rich rocks are known to generate oil and/or gas upon maturation. In petroleum exploration, it is important to determine hydrocarbon generating potential of a given sedimentary rock intersected and sampled in exploration boreholes. Pyrolysis is routinely conducted as a screening analysis to estimate the maturity and remaining hydrocarbon generating potential of rock samples; these properties include total organic carbon content (TOC) and type of kerogen contained.